


Adagietto

by BlueRot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, I know nothing of boats, M/M, Smitten Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRot/pseuds/BlueRot
Summary: Hannibal is betrayed by his own tongue and is caught in a confession over dinner.





	Adagietto

**Author's Note:**

> A small, terribly sappy, yet dark dinner date. I would recommend listening to the song with Hannibal as well. Enjoy.

A beautiful night. Will had invited himself to Hannibal’s home. They had shared meals before, but rarely did Will ever initiate it. He even claimed that he was going to bring the meat.

Meat. Not fish, as Hannibal soon came to find when opening the wrapped fillet. 

They cooked, bleeding together as the vinegar and spices bled together to marinate the meat. Will seemingly glowing with a look of confidence Hannibal had not seen quite so prominently as before. Almost suspiciously, the back of his mind weakly supplied despite Hannibal being too far into Will’s illuminance as he stood in this very room. In this very moment of time, Will was his sun. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to one day make Will’s darkness shine as bright as his light does now. Hannibal faintly entertains a thought about how a star shines its brightest before its death. 

While Will sets the lomo saltado on the table, Hannibal briefly considers what music he should play during their meal. He thinks over the choice for a moment, but he knew his decision. 

Gustav Mahler’s Symphony No.5, Adagietto. 

He took his seat in front of Will, as equals. Looking up, Hannibal’s eyes met the sight of Will taking a glorious first bite. The music practically becoming the air, Hannibal breathed in at the sight. He was at the mercy of Will just as much as the flesh that was being crushed under the brutality of his jaws were. Hannibal, as quickly as he could do gracefully, took a bite of his own meat before Will could swallow his first bite. Effectively joining Will in this moment of time forever. The brazing flavor of the meat would normally bother Hannibal if it were not for the fact that he could taste the flavor of Will’s fury, still coursing through the flesh despite its death. He craved more. 

“It’s long pig.” Will spoke. How charming.

He looked up, meeting Will’s bright eyes as he let the cadence of the music fill him. Hannibal’s index finger and palm lightly resting over the knife on the table. An old habit he decided to break when he moves his hands to rest on his lap underneath the table. 

“I am reminded of an old poem.” Hannibal lightly states as Will looks up to him through his glasses. “Wie ich dich liebe, Du meine Sonne, ich kann mit Worten Dir’s nicht sagen. Nur meine Sehnsucht kann ich Dir klagen und meine Liebe.” He practically crooned to Will with dark eyes. Will looked down at his plate, not making eye contact as he squeezed his utensils in his hands faintly, never unnoticed by Hannibal.

“What’s it mean?” His soft lilting voice asked. Almost as much as the music lilted. 

Hannibal blinked, observing Will as he diligently disguised any overzealous attention by holding his wine glass close. 

“The meat has an interesting fla-” 

“Hannibal.” Will rather rudely cut off Hannibal. A moment passed and he had half a mind to keep speaking before Will continued. “Most of my boat parts are German and so are their descriptions.” He added. 

“I don’t speak it well, but enough.” He smirked at Hannibal as he straightened his back and made eye contact. He could only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lettredeparis.com/2013/06/11/gustav-and-alma-mahler-symphony-n-5/
> 
> "How much I love you, you my sun, I cannot tell you that with words. I can only lament to you my longing and love."
> 
> Tumblr: Jammibal  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
